Struck By Love
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: Dove gets hit by a car...driven by a very famous young man random 1D one shot!


It was a normal day in London, the usual hustle and bustle of the city surrounding me as I walked down the sidewalk. I tried keeping my head high, or as high as I could with my just above five foot height, but the weight of what had just happened made my shoulders slump and my eyes fall to the ground.

My boyfriend of almost two years had just broken up with me. Looking back, I should have seen the warning signs, but at the time it was so unexpected. Blinking away tears, I quickly looked both ways before starting to cross the busy street.

Apparently I hadn't been paying close enough attention and I heard the squeal of car tires too late. I saw the car coming towards me in slow motion; a terrified expression on the slightly familiar looking driver's face that I'm sure was mirrored on my own face. Seconds later, everything went black.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in an unfamiliar location. I slowly turned my head, looking around, before remembering the accident and realizing I must be in a hospital. Groaning quietly, I tried lifting my head up, only to be met with a shooting pain. I flopped back and closed my eyes, sleep coming immediately.

An undeterminable amount of time later, I woke up again, this time the pain much more bearable. Lifting my head slightly, I noticed a nurse off to the side. I coughed quietly and she turned, smiling a little. She walked over and started performing tests, rambling on about some little concert that was going on later today and how she was so happy that I would be able to make it.

Effectively tuning her out, I took the time to assess my injuries. For the most part, I seemed intact, except that according to the nurse I had a slight concussion. Otherwise, apart from a lot of bruising, the only major thing was that my right leg was now in a cast. Which wasn't terrible, considering that this was the second time it had happened.

The nurse finished whatever tests she was doing and started walking out of the room. She turned back towards me; reassuring me that she would be back later to make sure I got to the concert alright. I rolled my eyes slightly, nodding in response.

A couple hours later and it was time for this so called 'concert' to start. I had yet to catch the name of the band that was performing, but apparently it was someone big because there was quite the buzz going around.

As promised, the nurse from before was back, ready to help me to the lounge area. To her surprise, I was already sitting up, positioning the crutches.

"Well I see you've got this under control." She smiled brightly. I did my best to return the smile as I hopped down the hallway.

Once there, I finally learned who our special guests were. And I also learned what the buzz was about. The concert would be by none other than One Direction. As the blond one, Niall, turned around and locked eyes with me, I learned something else. He was the one who had been driving the car.

He must have realized the same thing, because his eyes widened and he turned away very quickly. I frowned slightly and found a chair, waiting for the concert to begin.

Forty five minutes and five or six songs later, the boys were finished. There was a nice round of applause and most of the kids made their way back to their rooms. I planned on sticking around, hoping to get the chance to talk to Niall.

Luckily, one of the other boys, Harry, turned and saw me standing there. Walking over with a smile on his face he asked, "What's up babe?"

Trying not to blush, I replied. "I was wondering if I could maybe talk to Niall for a minute. I promise it won't take long." Harry nodded, giving me another heart-melting smile and went to get the Irish boy.

Niall walked over nervously, probably figuring I was going to yell at him. Before he could say anything, I raised a hand. "I just wanted to say, I don't blame you for what happened."

"You…you don't?" he asked incredulously, his brows furrowed. I shook my head.

"Not at all. It was an accident and that's all. I'm not mad." I said, smiling a little.

He returned the smile, his blue eyes lighting up. "Well good, otherwise things could get a little awkward."

I looked at him strangely. "Why would things get awkward?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

Niall laughed. "Better let Harry explain that one." He said, walking away. I was still confused as Harry walked back over to me, a slightly red tone to his face.

"Please tell me what the heck is going on?" I asked, looking up at him.

It took him a little while to stammer it out, but finally he replied. "Umm…I saw you…and thought you were really cute…and I was wondering…if maybe you'd like to have dinner with me sometime."

A huge smile landed on my face as I realized what Harry was asking. "I'd love to!"

"Great, here's my number. Call me when you get out of here." He said with a cheeky wink.

I happily agreed and blew him a kiss as they walked out of the hospital.


End file.
